Warrior Buddies
by Linzerj
Summary: I just finished watching all the Buddies movies with my sister, and I just finished reading Sunrise, and thought, hey, why not do this? So here it is, folks! This is what happens when the Air Buddies meet ThunderClan! No romance, sorry! K plus to be safe.
1. 1

I know, I know, a bad idea to start another story when I have at least five others that I need to finish. But...Well, read this and review! Please? Pretty pretty please? It's good! ...Kinda...well, please, at least try to enjoy yourselves.

**Warrior Buddies**

1

Rosebud sighed, relaxing on her plush pink puppy bed. Her brothers, Buddha, Mudbud, B-Dawg, and Butterball were supposed to meet with her at their stump in a few minutes. Sighing again, she reluctantly pushed herself up and padded out the front door towards the town park.

When she got to the stump, Buddha and Mudbud were just arriving. "Hi guys," Rosebud greeted.

"Hey sis," Mudbud greeted back.

"I'm here!" B-Dawg exclaimed suddenly, skidding to a halt by Mudbud. "I'm on time, right?"

"You're timing is fine," Buddha said, going into a meditation stance.

"Now all we need is Butterball, but he's always fashionably late," Rosebud murmured.

"Fo-shizzle, dawgs! The only time he's on time is if it's for dinner!" B-Dawg said.

Then, the oversized golden puppy in the football jersey ran over to the group. "Sorry I'm late, but they were serving brunch, and I couldn't say no," Butterball said.

"Well, we're all here. What was it you -" Buddha was cut off by some howling. A dog raced by, followed by the new dog catcher.

"Ah, it's him!" Mudbud cried.

"Hide!" Rosebud instructed. The puppies dove for some bushes and ran. But they soon lost sense of where they were.

"G-g-g-g-guys…" B-Dawg stammered. "I-I think we're lost."

"Then our spirits must want us to be here, or else we would not have been led to this unknown spot," Buddha said.

"What's the matter B-Dawg? Scared of the woods?" Rosebud taunted.

"N-n-n-no," the blinged-out pup replied shakily. "I-I'm just worried about you is all."

Buddha's ears were perked, as if he heard something. "I sense another being in our presence."

"Oh, good, maybe they have some snacks," Butterball said.

"Dude, you just ate!" Mudbud pointed out. A twig snapped, and the Buddies huddled together.

"G-guys…"

Then a cat leaped out of some bushes. She had dark ginger fur and green eyes, and was followed by a dark brown tabby male and a black male with a brown underbelly. The two toms had amber eyes that were glinting in the sunlight penetrating through the trees. More cats emerged, such as a golden tabby tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a gray tabby she-cat, along with a smaller white she-cat and a smaller reddish tabby tom.

"Get out of our territory, dogs!" the first cat spat. She leapt for Rosebud, but the female pup rolled out of the way.

"What? L-look, we didn't know!" she stammered.

"The woods are not one person's or group's territory. Rather, the woods were created to be the home of everything that passes through them," Buddha said to the cats. The small white she-cat stepped back.

"W-what? You speak cat?" she squeaked.

"Who doesn't?" Rosebud asked. "I can speak dog, cat, goat, horse, pig Latin, and sheep."

"OK, that's showing off," Mudbud complained.

"Should we take them to Firestar?" the black tom asked the dark brown tom.

"Yes. He will be interested in them, I am sure," the brown one replied. "Let's get going!"

The cats circled around the Buddies, and began herding them away from Fernfield.


	2. 2

For that person who asked when this takes place (sorry, I can't remember your name), this is in the summertime after _Santa Buddies_ and a little bit after Sunrise. That movie was kinda wierd...I think they were running low on ideas. Oh, and it's BUDDERball, not BUTTERball. Sorry about that to anyone who noticed! Well, anyway, Chapter 2!

* * *

2

The Buddies entered a small clearing under an alcove thingy. Cats were emerging from dens and giving the pups hard, cold stares, full of wariness and hatred.

"I don't like this place," Mudbud murmered to Budderball.

"I'll say! Look at what they eat, and how little there is!" Budderball exclaimed as they passed the fresh-kill pile.

"Shut it, guys! We should at least behave nice," Rosebud hissed.

"W-w-well, if th-they won't eat us, th-then I'm a-all for it," B-Dawg stammered.

"They must have some sort of spiritual influence. I can tell from the way they are consulting those two cats over there," Buddha whispered, indicating some cats around a flame-colored tom and a light brown tabby female.

The tom turned and bounded up some rocks. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Most cats were already there, but a few stragglers rushed out of the den as the magnificent tom began speaking to the dogs and cats.

"Brambleclaw, what have you and your patrol found?" the tom asked.

"Well, Firestar," the dark brown tabby tom, Brambleclaw, began, "We found these five young puppies out by the edge of our territory. The most interesting thing is that they speak fluent cat! But by the things on them, I'd say they belong to Twolegs." Firestar nodded. "What are your names?"

"Well, my name is Rosebud," Rosebud began. "This is Mudbud and Buddha. The scared pup with the shiny stuff is B-Dawg, and the dog with the red shirt is Budderball."

Firestar nodded again. "So, Rosebud, how do you and your brothers know cat?"

"Well, all the dogs in our hometown Fernfield can speak dog and cat, and a few can speak other animal languages, like pig, goat, and horse. My dad, Airbud, and my mom, Molly, taught us all when we were newborn puppies," Rosebud informed the cats.

"Hmm...yes, well, you are welcome to stay the night," Firestar said, dipping his head. The cats began to disperse as he leapt off the rock. That's when Buddha began to walk towards the light brown tabby she-cat talking to a gray tabby tom with cloudy blue eyes.

"Where are you going, dude?" Mudbud asked.

"I want to talk with those two about their beliefs. They hold a high importance in this Clan, obviously," Buddha replied. "It is always a good thing to want to learn more about the beliefs of others." And with that, the Zen pup walked away.

As the other Buddies discussed what to do, Buddha approached the two cats. He smelled herbs, and figured they were healing cats. The tom turned on him as he caught his scent, teeth bared in a snarl. Buddha saw that his eyes were pretty cloudy, and probably sightless.

"What do you want?" the tom spat. The she-cat rested her tail on his shoulder. "Easy, Jayfeather," she cautioned. She turned to Buddha. "Hello. My name is Leafpool, and this is my apprentice Jayfeather."

"My name is Buddha. It's a pleasure to meet you," Buddha said, bowing his head in respect. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that holds your Clan together?"

"The common belief of StarClan, our warrior ancestors," Leafpool replied.

"So you're all warriors, then?"

"Not quite. Jayfeather and I are medicine cats. We interpret the signs of StarClan and speak with them in dreams. We also heal our wounded or ill. Then there are the warriors, the ones who hunt and patrol borders and guard the camp and fight. Firestar is our leader, and his deputy is Brambleclaw. If Firestar dies, Brambleclaw will become leader. The apprentices are warriors-in-training, and their names all end in 'paw. When they become warriors, the end of their name changes, such as Lionblaze or Cinderheart. A cat is given its name when it is a kit, sich as Toadkit or Blossomkit. The queens look after their kits and go into the nursery when they are expecting. Then, when a cat is older and wants to retire, they become an elder," Leafpool explained.

"Wow," was all Buddha could say as Firestar walked over. "I've talked it over with some warriors. The pups can stay as long as they want, and are welcome back at anytime."

Buddha blinked as the tom's green eyes burned into his. "Well? Do you want to stay?"


	3. 3

YAY, I'M NOT DEAD!!! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with other stuff. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

CHAPTER THREE!!

* * *

3

Buddha blinked. "S-sure. We'd be honored. Thank you." Firestar dipped his head and padded away, Leafpool following him, as Buddha rushed over to the other Buddies.

"Hey, dude," Mudbud greeted. "Guys, I just took us up on a great offer!" Buddha exclaimed. "We can stay here as long as we please!"

"That's awesome!" Rosebud said.

"Well, as long as I get something to eat..." Budderball mumbled.

"Fine, dawg," B-Dawg replied. Mudbud nodded. "Sounds fine, so long as there's some mud somewhere here. I need another mud bath."

"That's great," a voice said. The pups looked back to see a muscular dark brown tabby tom staring at them with fierce amber eyes. It was Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy. "Seriously, how can you stand to be covered in mud?!" the tom spat before stalking away again. The pups shrugged.

"Man, this place is so tight, dawg! It's all so organized!" B-Dawg pointed out.

"I know! It's really neat to see the way cats behave in the wild!" Rosebud added.

"Well, here's something Budderball won't like," Mudbud muttered, staring at a pile of something in the center of the camp. "I think this is what they eat."

"Food? Where? I'm starved!" Budderball exclaimed, hearing the word 'eat'. He skidded to a halt by the pile. "Ew-kay... is that a squirrel?"

"I was going to take that to the elders, but I suppose you can have it..." a voice said. Spinning around, Mudbud and Budderball saw a small white she-cat with ice-blue eyes looking into the fresh-kill pile.

"Naw, it's cool. We ate before we left," Mudbud said before Budderball could open his mouth. Delicately he picked up the squirrel and dropped it in front of the she-cat. "Here."

"Oh, thanks. I'm Icepaw, by the way," Icepaw said, picking up the squirrel in her mouth.

"I'm Mudbud, and this is Budderball," Mudbud introduced. Icepaw nodded before trotting away.

"Man, do they have any chicken?" Budderball muttered, sifting through the fresh-kill pile. Rosebud sighed, seeing her brother disgusted at the avaliable food. "Come on, Budderball. We need to eat something, and this could be a nice way to learn more about their way of life."

"She has a good point. It is always good to experience things you would not normally do," Buddha added. Budderball sighed. "Alright, alright, yeesh." He picked up a vole and tried to knaw on it. A reddish-brown tabby tom purred in amusement as he walked by.

"That's not how you do it," he said as Icepaw walked over. She cuffed him around the ear. "Foxpaw, don't be that rude!" Turning to the Buddies, she added, "Ignore Foxpaw, my brother. But, he's right, that's not how you do it."

"It's how we usually eat our food," B-Dawg said. Thinking some more, he added, "But, then again, our humans buy us that jank bagged food that's in those little pellets."

"What's a human?" Icepaw asked.

"Well, a human is a creature that walks around on two legs," Rosebud explained. "You've never seen one?"

"Oh, I see enough of them," Icepaw muttered. "We call them Twolegs, and they're really annoying to us. They destroyed our old home, you know, which made all four Clans move here to the lake."

"Wait, there's more than just this ThunderClan thing?" Mudbud asked. Icepaw nodded. "Mm-hm. There's ShadowClan, the night hunters; they live in the pine trees. WindClan are the swift cats; they live out on the moor and chase rabbits. RiverClan is on the opposite side of the lake. They like to eat fish from the streams and lake."

"Wow, everything seems so organized!" Rosebud burst out. Icepaw nodded. "Yeah, it is. I can show you around our territory, though going into another Clan's territory is forrbidden by the warrior code."

"Well, I'd like to see your territory! Lead the way!" Rosebud exclaimed. The female pup followed the white she-cat out of the camp as her brothers and Foxpaw just watched. "Have fun!" Mudbud called at the last second.

"So... want me to show you guys around camp or something?" Foxpaw asked. Mudbud and Buddha shrugged and said in unison, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

So Icepaw has befriended Rosebud and it looks like Budderball, Mudbud, Buddha, and B-Dawg just might become friends with Foxpaw. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where actiony things actually happen! Yay! Oh, and don't forget to review!


	4. 4

Wow, I need to get my priorities set straight. This story has to be finished soon!

I planned on making it short anyway, just as a thing to fill up time when I'm bored.

Okay, here ya go!

* * *

4

"So you guys don't like people at _all_?" Rosebud asked Icepaw, astounded. Icepaw nodded. "Yeah. We live out here, on our own. We don't need Twolegs to take care of us."

"But don't you get lonely without your own person to curl up with on a soft bed at night?" Rosebud questioned. Icepaw sighed. "Rosebud, I told you, we live out here on our own just fine. Great StarClan, what does it take to make a pup listen?!"

"Um, for Budderball, anything food related," Rosebud replied. "For Mudbud, mud, for B-Dawg, rap music, for Buddha, a quiet place to meditate, and for me, a shopping spree!"

Icepaw just blinked, looking at her new 'friend'. "Rosebud, you _do_ realize I was being sarcastic, right?"

Rosebud gulped and said, "Um, yeah, sure..."

---

"So..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Yep..."

"Yeah..."

"This is boring," Mudbud said, breaking the awkwardness. "Let's go do... something."

"Like what? Roll in mud?" Foxpaw asked. "Pass."

"There's nothing to do," B-Dawg groaned. Budderball nodded. "Yeah! I need sugar and meat!"

"I think this is fine," Buddha said from where he was attempting to meditate. "Material possesions aren't everything."

Foxpaw rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah..."

"So, are we going to do _anything_, or give up and try and find our way home again?" Mudbud asked.

"If we go, we have to wait for Rosebud to come back," Budderball pointed out.

"So you guys are gonna leave, just like that?" Foxpaw asked, shocked. B-Dawg shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it was cool hangin' out with ya'll and everything, but we need to go back to out folks."

"Oh... Okay," Foxpaw mumbled. "You'll come visit sometimes, right?"

"Sure thing," Buddha said, getting up. "This experience was fantastic. We will most certaintly return some other time."

"Could you tell Firestar we're leaving?" Mudbud asked.

"I think we should tell him ourselves, don't you think?" a voice countered. The four pups and Foxpaw turned to see Rosebud padding over with Icepaw. "It was nice staying here, but we do need to go. I'll tell Firestar," Rosebud added, racing away.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Budderball said.

"Yes, thanks for having us," Buddha added.

"It was... nice," Mudbud chirped.

"Off the chang, dude!" B-Dawg chimed in.

"Yeah... see ya, then," Foxpaw said as Rosebud returned.

"Bye Rosebud!" Icepaw said.

"Bye Icepaw!" Rosebud said.

The Buddies walked back into the forest, on their way home, leaving ThunderClan behind, but not for the last time...

THE END

* * *

Short, I know. I wanted to get this out of the way, no offense. This was least important to me... ALGEBRA MIDTERMS TOMORROW OMG!!!

There will be no sequel or anything. Sorry!

Gotta go, hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
